


Game Night

by Butterflies_and_Handgrenades



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflies_and_Handgrenades/pseuds/Butterflies_and_Handgrenades
Summary: The night goes differently then planned, but hey, you're not complaining.





	Game Night

The room was all set and ready.

Drinks? Check  
Snacks? Check  
Seats and pillows? Check  
Pencils? Check  
Extra paper? Check  
Appropriate music? Check  
Table set? Check check check

Everything was ready to go. Now you just had to wait for your guests to arrive. The meetup time was more of a rough suggestion, seeing as everyone usually had work to do. It wasn't uncommon for people to show up late. Such was the life of working jobs that didn't have actual schedules.

Working for the Guild proved to be pretty difficult to have much of an outside life, but you took what you could get. You're whole group tonight was a mix of various henchmen/henchwomen that had gotten into a heated discussion one night at some swanky party while gathered outside.

The party had been only for Villains and high ranking members of the Guild. Several henchmen and lower Guild employees had been drug there as essentially chauffeurs or personal assistants and forced to wait around outside the whole event. By the end of the night, a handful of you had exchanged numbers planning to meet up when given the opportunity.

Tonight was special. The reason for tonight's get together? D&D of course!  
It had started as a weekly game, but due to several schedule conflicts, it had been almost a month since the last game.

Tonight was to be the start of a new campaign. Everyone was going to make new characters and start on a new adventure that the group's DM had been working on for about two months or so. To say you were excited for tonight was an understatement.

Work had been stressful and a good long game with friends is just what you needed. Getting drunk while killing imaginary monsters and raiding villages was a pretty good stress relief.

While you were digging through the snacks looking for something to nibble on, your phone buzzed. As you read the message your face fell a bit. It was someone canceling. Oh well, it couldn't be helped. You guys could just catch them up quickly during the next session.

You plopped down onto the couch with your snack ready to wait for your friends to arrive.

Twenty minutes later you sat sadly staring at your phone. Four people had already canceled due to various things. That leaves just the DM, you, and one other player left.

Well, the three of you could start a side mission or something. That way no one would be left out of anything important. The group's DM was pretty good at making up stuff on the spot.

A knock at the door was enough to make you bound gleefully off the couch. Someone finally showed up!

You ran over to the door to peek through the peephole. Hopefully it was actually one of your friends and not the neighbors having locked themselves out again.

As you looked through the fish eyed lens, you could make out the warped and elongated figure of your friend. Favorite friend to be exact. Sure, you liked all your new friends, but you had made a special bond with this one. The two of you talked more often than the rest and even occasionally overshared a bit with each other as finding someone to vent to was pretty rare.

Hell, just meeting anyone you could trust was rare in your line of work. A slight crush had worked its way into the equation. Ok, so it was actually a rather large crush. Several late night phone conversations and random hangouts had caused you to develop feelings for the large nerdy man at your door. But that was something you were going to keep to yourself. Only high level employees and Villains were really the only ones 'allowed' to date, or at least be open about it.

Enthusiastically, you swung the door open, welcoming your friend inside.

“Hi Gary!” you greeted cheerfully.

“Hey, sorry I'm late. I got a bit held up.” He quickly noticed the empty living room. “Or am I early?”

You sighed as you closed the door behind him, “No, looks like it's just us and the DM tonight. Everyone else had to cancel.”

Gary made his way over to the couch where he set his bag down. He always came prepared.

“I guess that means we get a private game then. We can do whatever we want.” He joked.

“Right,” You laughed. “We can totally-” your phone buzzed, cutting you short.

Gary saw the frown on your face as you read the message.

“What's up?”

You dumped your phone onto the table, “He can't make it either. Looks like game night is canceled.”

A short silence hung in the air.

“Then why don't we make it movie night instead?” Gary suggested as he sat down. That would work. You nodded. Having a movie night was something the two of you had talked about several times but haven't had a chance to do yet.

You looked at the snacks you already had on the table. Hmm, popcorn was something you hadn't made for tonight. It wouldn't take long to pop some.

“Want some popcorn? I can make it really quick.” You asked as you stepped towards the kitchen.

“Sure.” Gary pulled himself back up off the couch. “I'll pick out something for us to watch then.”

He was still perusing your collection when you came back, carrying a big bowl of the salty snack.

“Find anything?” You asked as you sat down.

He held up a scifi flick that you hadn't watched in a good while.

“What about this?”

You nodded eagerly. It was a childhood favorite. Gary had put the DVD in, flicked off the overhead light, and then practically flopped down onto the couch next to you, accidentally bouncing you closer to him.

He played with the remote, not seeming to take notice of how close you had gotten, not that you were complaining. Sitting close to him was something you had tried to work up the courage to do before. You had always gotten too nervous and ended up either sitting across from him or on the other side of the couch.

The movie started, taking your attention off of your nervousness. You became so focused on the movie that you had forgotten about everything outside of the film. It wasn't until about halfway through the big climactic scene, that you noticed an arm had made its way to sit around your shoulder.

You instantly stiffened. How long had it been there? Did he do it on purpose or was it just a reflex of his?

You peeked up at him from the corner of your eye. He was focused on the television, a dramatic scene. He was completely enthralled in the movie, much like you had been earlier, seemingly unaware of you or your nervous movements.

It must have been out of habit then. Oh well, you could still enjoy it after all. You slowly leaned back into his arm, pretending as if you didn't even notice it's presence.

This moment would be stored in your mind to revisit on lonely nights. You could use it to imagine the two of you together, as more than friends, during those late nights when you needed some reason not to give up at work.

You relaxed into his arm, contented with how the night had ended up. Just as you were getting back into the movie, Gary's hand slid over your shoulder, pulling you closer into him.

Every muscle in you froze. Even your lungs seemed to halt.

It was only a few seconds, but it seemed like an eternity before he spoke.

“Is this ok?” He still hadn't taken his gaze off the TV.

You muttered a soft yeah while the voice in the back of your head was screaming yes over and over again.

The movie was almost over. Why couldn't it be longer? Or even last forever? Maybe he would want to watch another movie?

You sighed as the credits started to roll. So much for having time to enjoy this.

Neither of you moved while the credits finished up. As the title flashed back onto the screen you felt him shift.

Disappointment ran through you at the thought of him getting up, however he instead reclined further back into the couch, pulling you with him. Instead of sitting upright, you were now leaning into his side, almost half laying on him at this point.

“Want to watch another movie or something?” He hesitantly asked, still not looking at you.

Another movie would mean one of you would have to get up, something you currently didn't want to do.

Wait! What about just watching TV? Then you wouldn't have to move from your comfy spot. Surely there had to be something on.

“Sure, or we could if anything's on TV?” you asked, hoping for the latter.

“That sounds good.” He grabbed for the remote.

Huzzah! Lady luck was smiling down on you tonight. Everyone else canceling ended up being a good thing in disguise.

Gary flipped through the channels as you tried to quell your nervous heart. You wanted to keep still and not run the risk or ruining the partial snuggle you had going on.

Honestly, you wanted more, but were too afraid to ask. Maybe he liked to cuddle while watching stuff and didn't like you that way? Several different possibilities ran through your head.

Gary's voice brought you back to reality. “Wanna watch this?”

You glance up at the TV, having absentmindedly been staring at your lap. It was a re-run, but still a good show.

“Sure, I like this episode.”

He smiled down at you, finally making eye contact. For a moment you got lost starting into his eyes.

Realizing this, you felt your cheeks grow hot before quickly turning away.

Did he notice? Please let him be oblivious to it. You silently prayed for him to not notice how flustered you were when you felt his hand gently cup the side of your face.

What was he-

Your thoughts were cut short as he turned you head to look back at him once more. His lovely green eyes staring hard at you.

You swallowed the lump building in your throat. The two of you stared quietly at each other for a moment before he closed the distance.

Your brain started working again as you felt his lips meet yours.

Holy shit! He was kissing you! This wasn't some sort of dream, it was actually happening, and you were sitting there like a stump.

As he pulled away you began to berate yourself for just sitting there like an idiot.

It was his turn to look away. “Sorry...”

“N-no it's ok,” you could feel your face burning “It was nice. I liked it.” came out a little more than a whisper.

He turned back, a light blush across his face.

“Really?” his voice cracked.

You nodded meekly.

In an instant, his lips came crashing down on yours. A soft but needy kiss. More mentally prepared this time, you relaxed into him. Gary wrapped his arms around you, pulling you partially into his lap. He licked at your lower lip while a hand made its way into your hair.

Breathing out a soft sigh, you opened your mouth for him, which he gladly accepted. His tongue snaking into your mouth, tasting, mapping, running across yours in a gentle caress. His kiss slowly becoming more heated as he held you tightly, his mouth pressing into yours firmly.

You let out a disappointed sigh as he broke the kiss. Gary lightly pulled at your hair, tipping your head back so he could gain access to your neck. Your heart pounded in your chest as he scattered kisses down your neck and throat, stopping to nip at your collar bone.

You let out a gasp as he pulled you squarely into his lap, lips still dancing across the base of your throat. The stubble of his chin scratching at the tender flesh in his wake.

He let out a deep sigh as he buried his face into the crook of your neck. “I've wanted to do this for so long.”

Really? He had felt this way about you and you had never noticed? Either you were blind or oblivious. All that really mattered was that here you were, making out with the sweetest goofy nerd you've ever met.

You let out a flustered chuckle causing him to look up at you. “I wish I had known. We could have done this sooner.”

Gary blinked up at you, giving you a shy grin before capturing your lips once more. Unlike before, this kiss was clumsy. His lips hot and bruising against yours.

One arm was wrapped around you as the other slowly slid up under your shirt. His hand stopped just below your breast as he continued his assault on your mouth. His teeth scraping across your bottom lip as he pulled back. You let out a small huff.

Gary brushed his hand across your breast, lightly cupping it as he nipped at your jaw.  
“Can I?”

You nodded as you tried to steady your heart. Your shirt was over your head in a matter of seconds, quickly discarded onto the floor. Gary peppered kisses across your chest, pausing to nip at the fabric of your bra.

His hands fumbled behind you as they tried to work at the clasp. Your own hands placed on his shoulders, keeping yourself balanced on his lap.

His light nipping and kissing getting rougher as he struggled with the hooks. You heard a frustrated sigh just before he finally managed to undo the cursed thing.

Once free from your bra, Gary squeezed and cupped your breasts, pawing at the soft mounds. One hand lightly massaged your breast while he moved his mouth to cover the other in hot wet kisses. His free hand resting on your hip.

Your breath hitched for a second as he ran his tongue over your nipple before covering it completely with his mouth. You could feel yourself growing wet as he sucked and lightly drug his teeth across your sensitive bud.

You could feel him harden beneath you, pressing into your thigh. He grunted as you ground your hips against him. His actions causing you to want more.

He bit down on your nipple, just hard enough to send a jolt of excitement though you, before releasing your breast from his siege.

Gary glanced up at you, his face flushed. His eyes hazy and almost unfocused as he spoke.

“Ca-can we have sex?” He was almost too cute the way he asked.

Of course you answered with a yes. A wide grin spread across his face as he rolled both of you over, putting you beneath him on the couch. His shirt was tossed halfway across the room as he set off planting kisses down your neck, over your chest, slowly making his way down your stomach.

His hands quickly undoing your pants as he kissed at your belly button. You instinctively lifted your hips for him as he slid your pants and undies off, tossing them aside like the rest of your clothes.

Nervousness knotted in your belly as he ran his large hands up and down your thighs. Gary came back up to capture your lips in a kiss once more as he gently trailed a hand over your abdomen, working his way down between your legs.

You gasped as his fingers slid down between your folds. He plunged his tongue into your mouth as he found your clit.

Gary swallowed the sounds you made as he played with your button, delighting in how he was making you squirm. He broke the kiss and you huffed as he removed his hand.

He gently spread your legs as he took your nipple back into his mouth. His tongue swirled around your peak as his fingers danced across your entrance.

A single digit slipped inside as you tangled a hand into Gary's hair. He started slowly at first, gently sliding in and out. Just before a moan escaped your throat, he stopped. A second finger joined it and he started his rhythm again, his mouth still nibbling and licking at your breasts.

Soft moans sprang forth as he continued to work his fingers in and out of you. He slowly picked up speed, thrusting his fingers in harder, the knuckle of his thumb smacking against your clit each time.

You could feel yourself starting to unravel as his digits slammed into you. He let out a low growl into your cleavage.

“God, you make such cute sounds.”

Your legs began to shake as your core started to tighten signaling your approaching release.

Gary shifted his weight before pulling his fingers out, leaving you shivering and whimpering at the sudden loss of contact. Your orgasm slipping away quickly.

You opened your mouth to protest Gary's sudden withdrawal, but you lost the words as he sat back and undid the button on his pants. With a quick tug, his pants and boxers were pulled down below his hips, his cock springing free.

It bobbed before you, hard and ready. Much like the man it belonged to, it held some weight to it. You wordlessly stared at it until he moved again, this time moving your legs so that he could settle himself between them. He lowered himself down to plant a kiss on your lips. The head of his cock rubbed against your slick folds as he peppered you with sloppy kisses.

Using one hand to hold himself up, he used the other to guide himself into you. His head pressed firmly against your slit before slowly slipping inside. You sucked in a breath as he slowly sheathed himself to the hilt in you.

A slight sting ran through you as your body stretched and adjusted to him. Gary gave you a minute before he gently slid out only to plunge back in.

He swallowed your moan before breaking away to gaze down at you. His hands on either side of you, the muscles in his arms flexing as he rocked into you. Your own hands found themselves on his shoulders as you wrapped your legs around him.

Gary started to quicken his pace, thrusting in deeper at the angle you had given him.

“Fuck” he whined under his breath.

He was starting to hit at that sweet spot, sending shivers up your spine. Your legs beginning to shake as he mercilessly drove into it. His breath coming out in ragged huffs, much like your own, as his motions become rougher and more animalistic.

Curse words formed under his breath as moans bubbled up from your throat. His hand grabbed onto your shoulder as he buried his face into the crook of your neck.

His rhythm lost, he rutted into you, driving you closer to your climax. Your muscles began to tighten as you panted into Gary's ear.

He continued to slam into you with his sloppy pace as you felt yourself come undone around him. You dug your nails into his shoulders as you arched your back.

You cried Gary's name as your orgasm washed over you, turning you into a shaky, whimpering mess beneath him. He continued to buck into you as your muscles slammed down on him, bringing forth his own release.

He groaned as he thrust in a few more times, riding out his own orgasm, filling you to the brim with his hot seed. Him driving in deep, letting your body milk him to the last drop.

“Holy fuck.” he breathed into your ear. “That was awesome.”

You huffed, still trying to catch your breath. It was indeed awesome.

After a minute, he carefully slid out of you as he gave you a tender kiss. He flopped down beside you, bouncing you on the cushions.

Gary pulled you into him. “Everyone should bail on us more.”

You chuckled as you cuddled together. Sweaty, exhausted, and sated, Gary whispered silly references and sweet nothings into your ear until the both of you drifted off to sleep.

The night had started in disappointment but had definitely ended with a bang.


End file.
